Just a child ?
by Creati0n
Summary: "He gazed at her, a pained expression on his face. "No... but the age difference..." He seemed to be trying to convince himself of something, and that was completely foolish. Her pulse quickened. She had just thought of a very unorthodox way to make him shut up." Lucy x Caspian oneshot


**So basically, this takes place during The voyage of the Dawn Treader.**

**It's a Lucy x Caspian oneshot, hope you guys like it. (personnally, I think they are a really cute couple, I don't like Susan at all...)**

**I do not own Narnia (a sad fact but it's true).**

* * *

It was finally night-time and the sea was gleaming softly under the pale light of the moon. A few clouds were hiding the stars and the shimmering white orb seemed lonelier than ever, as it shone onto the dark waves. A feeling of longing was hanging in the air ; you could sense that the moon was wishing to see her beloved, the sun, with all her might, never able to meet him but desperately in need of his company. Nothing was disturbing her loneliness, except for the faint sound of water splashing against wood. Gently, gently, the waves rocked the ship, lulling its passengers to sleep. But in one of the cabins, the lights were still on, a yellow spot on a black wall, in the middle of a black ocean.

Through the small window you could barely see a young girl, lying on her bed. Her long, soft hair was a complete mess and her gaze was dark, fixed onto the ceiling. The freckles on her nose and cheeks were pale and her lips were firmly pressed together in frustration. She was covered only by a silky night gown that showed her slim limbs. Lucy Pevensie had been lying like that for hours, trying to get rid of her negative emotions, but the more her sadness swept away, the angrier she became as she kept replaying the memory of the previous day inside her head.

_A small giggle escapes Lucy's lips and she leans even further over the rampage, feeling the salty sea breeze on her face. She feels free, like she is dancing with the crystal blue waves and whirling with the wind. Suddenly, she hears the voices of men quarrelling loudly. It must be crew people that are fighting over some trivial matter so she decides to go and see if she can help them get along better ; isn't it always nicer when everyone is happy or at least satisfied to a certain extend ? She jumps from the rampage and tiptoes towards the quarrel. But as she comes nearer she hears one of the men pronouncing her name and she decides to first hide herself, so that she can hear what they are discussing._

_"You can't be serious about this, can you ? I mean it's the _queen_ we are talking about !"_

_"Come ! On ! She's one little cutie isn't she ? So sweet and happy..."_

_"Yeah right. A cutie. A child, that's what she is ! Irresponsible and naïve !"_

_"Hey remember, she's still a queen. She has courage... Somehow, she's different from all narnian women I have met."_

_"And that's why you. Can't. Do. This. Lucy is no more fit for you than you are for her."_

_"I don't understand you. I mean, I'm your cousin ! I'm handsome enough, I have money and I genuinely like her. Why are you so opposed to my proposing to her ?"_

_"She's too much for you to handle, I guarantee that. Have you ever had a lasting conversation with her ? No ? Just as I thought. Don't judge her on her sweet appearance. She knows how to wrap everyone around her finger, that's why she can be so forgiving. And think about the age gap ! She's still a teen and you're 24. What do a warrior like you and a little girl like her have in common ? Your worlds are just entirely different..."_

_"Okay okay. I give up Caspian. I'm going to let her alone for the moment."_

_"Good..."_

_"But ! I'm not giving up on her. I'll try talking to her more, just to prove you that you are wrong."_

_"Do as you want."_

_Lucy had heard enough. Basically, Caspian was pointing out everything that could possibly be wrong about her so that his cousin wouldn't get involved with an idiot like her. Nothing was wrong with that, especially as she didn't want to have to refuse the man's proposal... Nothing was wrong. But still, hearing Caspian talk about her in that way made her uneasy._

After having thought about it restlessly, Lucy had come to the conclusion that Caspian must secretly look down on her. Maybe it was all true and she was not fit to be a queen... "Wrong." she reminded herself. She had ruled over Narnia for years and years with her siblings during the Golden Age and that was the greatest time of prosperity the country had ever known. But then, maybe she really did have a bad personality... She thought about it for a while but there was still one thing bothering her : he had said that she wrapped everyone around her finger and that was entirely false ! She had never wanted and would never want to do that. If people liked her, it was on the contrary because of her sincerity. Or at least she thought so.

With a sight she stood up. Caspian was an idiot. His words had truly hurt her and they kept rummaging inside of her head. So the only solution was to confront him with it. Regardless of the late hour, she stepped out of her cabin and directed herself towards the king's quarters. The young girl shivered, regretting not to have taken something to cover her shoulders. She hesitated in front of the door, but then she decided to knock. Of course, no one answered. How foolish to think that he could have been awake at this time of the night. Lucy didn't want to wake him and she was about to turn around and go back to her bed when a the door in front of her opened. A confused Caspian looked at her, wondering what she was doing here. There was a silence as they both stared at each other in surprise but then Caspian saw her shivering and told her to enter.

He carefully closed the door behind her and lit the light. Then he asked her :

"Lucy, why are you up ? It is the middle of the night, you know..."

She blushed, ashamed because she had been unthoughtful and had not waited for the sun to rise to come and talk to him.

"Sorry I should have waited till tomorrow... I just... wanted to talk to you about something."

"Don't be sorry" he replied "You can always come and see me if you need to talk."

He sat down on his bed and tapped the space next to him, telling her to sit down.

"So. What is it that is bothering you ?"

"Well... You have always been friendly with me and stuff... But I heard your conversation with you cousin earlier today and..."

"You heard that ?" he asked sharply. She could see he was displeased.

"Well yeah... I didn't want to be eavesdropping but then I heard my name and... But anyway, I just couldn't figure out why you would say such things about me."

"Lucy..." he seemed ashamed and frustrated at the same time. "Listen Lucy, I just didn't think it could work out between you... and him."

She couldn't help but notice that the "him" was more disdainful than the "you". Did that mean that he thought his cousin lower than her ?

"Why ? Why do you have to go as far as to criticise me and make me look foolish in front of a man who thought only good things about me ?"

Caspian gulped, definitely ill at ease.

"Well, for now, I'm the one who looks foolish." he muttered. "Anyway, he wasn't fit for you, not good enough for you and that was the only thing I could think of to make him back off !"

Slowly, a smile lit Lucy's face. He hadn't been a hypocrite with her, he had wanted to protect her ! Suddenly the weight on her chest disappeared.

Caspian was looking at her in discomfort, waiting for some kind of punishment maybe. This wait for her approval made him look cute... She decided to tease him a bit first. With a stern face, she asked :

"So, you think I'm an immature little girl, is that right ?"

"No ! Not... not at all. It's true that you are still very young – too young – but I do not think that you are immature !"

"You actually see me as a child ? Do I look like one ?" She frowned. This thought didn't please her at all.

He gazed at her, a pained expression on his face. "No... but the age difference..."

He seemed to be trying to convince himself of something, and that was completely foolish. Her pulse quickened. She had just thought of a very unorthodox way to make him shut up. She leaned forward to him, nearer and nearer...

Her closeness made him blush. The light night gown let him see much more of her skin than it normally should. Basically, it was just a thin cloth of silk that covered her bare body... His hand twitched and suddenly he felt the urge to rip that useless thing off her. He shook his had. What the hell was he thinking ? And then he met her eyes, glowing to the lights of an inner fire, which was about to devour him. He knew that blue fire was the hottest and the most dangerous, but he couldn't help but feel attracted to this one. Her cheeks, lightly flushed, her rosy lips, her warm breath... all that was driving him insane.

Lucy couldn't move an inch. It was impossible. Because he was so close, she couldn't go further but she didn't want to back off either. She didn't know what was happening with her, she had thousands of butterflies pounding against the insides of her stomach. Caspian was like a magnet that attracted her. Thousands of thoughts were running through her head at the same time and when he lifted a hand to stroke her cheek with his thumb, it was like an electric current had stricken her. And still, she didn't move.

Slowly, he closed up the distance between their two faces. Clearly it wasn't right for their lips to be apart. It was with the most gentle sweetness that he kissed her. Carefully, he opened her lips, caressing her tongue with his. She closed her eyes and threw her arms around his neck, answering the kiss first hesitantly, then more passionately. When they broke apart, their faces were flushed and Lucy triumphantly declared :

"Well ? Do I still look like a kid now ?"

And, not letting him any time to answer, she plunged towards his lips, kissing him with more force than before, pressing her upper body against his torso. This attack from her side made him lose the remaining countenance he had and he made her fall over on the bed, kissing her savagely. He started rummaging in her hair, messing it up even more than it already was, caressing her shoulders and he groaned when she started kissing his neck, his collarbone...

"Lucy you are definitely driving me crazy !" he panted.

She just murmured his name, again and again, repeating it like a spell while his hands were gliding on her waist, her back...

"Caspian... Caspian... Caspian..."

She clenched her fists into his raven hair and caressed his leg with her tight.

"Caspian..."

He paused, took of his shirt and started kissing her passionately again. Lucy immediately turned bright red, half embarrassed half pleasured. She didn't know where she was any more, upside and downside appeared incomprehensible to her ; the only thing that mattered was Caspian – his heartbeat, nearly as quick as hers, his hands, his bare chest, his hot breath, his smell, his lips, his lips, his lips... He was now more daring, pressing her breasts, causing her to moan in pleasure, sucking her neck and following the neckline with his tongue... She felt like her heart was about to explode, her skin was burning under hist touch.

Suddenly, they heard someone groaning. The man that was sleeping on the other side of the thin wall was shouting in his sleep, and uttered incomprehensible words and exclamations. Remembering where they were, they let go of each other and Lucy started giggling nervously. Caspian soon joined in and they laughed heartfully. Then Caspian became serious again.

"Lucy dear, I love you."

She blinked, unable to respond to that phrase. Her heart seemed to have stopped.

"But as I was saying before, the age gap is too great..."

Finally, she caught herself.

"What, are you scared of a few little years ?"

"Lucy, seriously, I don't want to... to stain you. You're so pure..."

"You make it sound like I'm a cloth." she pouted.

"You are too good for me. And this is all going so fast... I don't want you to end up regretting having taken it all the way with me on the first night."

"Oh..." she blushed. "But you know, er... I don't really mind. I mean... I do l-love you !"

He laughed at her flustered face, rejoicing himself about her words.

"Are you really sure ?"

"Caspian the tenth. Do I have to tell you that I want you right here and now for you to stop talking and make love to me ?"

He flushed so hard that she couldn't help but giggle. She felt a rush of shier tenderness towards him. Maybe she was pushing it too far... She wasn't really sure about what she was supposed to do but her heart told her that nothing could go wrong with him. Finally, with a sigh he gave up and started kissing her softly. She rolled onto him and the joy that filled her was immense. She truly was the happiest woman on earth, if only he would never let go of her.

* * *

**That's it ! The end - finito. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I welcome any feedback (it's my first time writing on ...)**


End file.
